Toothpick Airplanes
by CoffeeQueenDemigod
Summary: Leo challenges Hazel to make an airplane out of toothpicks. - One-sided Lazel One-shot. Story is better than summary, I promise.


**AN. Here is a Lazel fanfic. Woot-woot. I loooove Lazel so much, it's crazy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a comfortable silence, Hazel sitting at the foot of Leo's bed as he showed her, by his hands - which could always talk better than his mouth - how to make an airplane out of toothpicks. Hazel watched intently, trying to take it in as best she could. Though Roman Demigod's ADHD weren't as bad as Greek's, Hazel's would still act up at time. Especially at this moment, her mind was wandering.

"Yeesh, is this _that_ boring to you?" Leo asked, looking up at Hazel with a snicker, breaking the silence. Surprisingly, when Leo was silent around Hazel, it wasn't awkward. Every other girl, Leo would feel embarrassed around, but not with Hazel. They had similar senses of humor, they were very alike, and they got along very well. After time, they didn't need anything to say, and they'd still get along.

"Wha...?" Hazel asked, intelligently. She looked up, having been paying attention to Leo's Spider Man bed sheets, trying to figure out what exactly they were. SHe didn't recognize this cartoon. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry, Leo! I promise I got most of it, this time!"

Leo grinned at her. "If you aren't interested, you can leave, ya know. I know you can't resemble these pieces if I asked you to."

"Hey!" Hazel said, yanking a jar of toothpicks off the shelf and some rubber bands. "I could! I watched more than half, and I bet I can just ad lib the rest."

Leo beamed at her. "Be my guest, Levesque! You have half an hour."

"You're on, Valdez," Hazel said. "But unless you have a timer, I know you'll lose track of what numbers you're on."

"Me? Losing time? Unheard of! You're on, for that!"

"You think you can count to sixty, thirty times?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, teasing him.

"The supreme commander can do _anything_ , Haze," He said. "Go!"

Hazel began to pull toothpicks out of the jar, beginning to rearrange them with a base. She had trouble with this, breaking a few toothpicks. The words she exclaimed were so cute, like 'gosh!' or 'rats!" Leo laughed every time, losing his number, so he'd start from the beginning of the minute each time, in an annoyed tone.

Hazel eventually got to the wings, once she finished the base, with only one broken tooth pick included. She was fifteen minutes in! She fashioned the wings as quickly as she could, though she didn't have much artistic talent when it came to building. She could draw much better. Hazel continued, this time adding 'shoot!'

She finally attached the oddly shaped wings, worked on the back wings (which were just three toothpicks sticking out of each side) and worked on the front. She was breathing heavily, under pressure, but finally finished with a very odd looking front.

"59!"

"Done!"

They shouted this at the same time. Though, Leo had accidentally given her extra time when he lost place in time. Leo looked at the little deformed airplane. It looked quite odd, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. His was beautifully fashioned, and could probably fly quite well if Leo tweaked it a little. Hazel's was fragile, and he was afraid to touch it. But, for a thirty minute airplane, and especially as a beginner, Hazel had done pretty well. He smiled, gently putting it on his shelf.

"Not bad, Levesque," He smiled. "Not bad at all."

"Thank you," Hazel beamed. "So you're going to keep it?"

"Can I?"

"Why not?" She said, throwing a dismissive hand in the air. "Thanks, for teaching me."

"No problem!" He said, saluting her. "With some practice, I bet you could make beautiful toothpick airplanes, ones that could fly!"

"If you're more patient with me, you can teach me," Hazel said. "I like it when you teach me! I can teach you French, as well. Louisianan French, of course. Or how to draw! Or something!"

"That sounds great!" Leo said. "I bet I'll be a pro."

"Oh, for sure," Hazel giggled.

Perhaps they just wanted to spend more time together. Neither were really interested in the subjects the other wanted to teach the other. But they had to much fun when they were together. It was like having Sammy back, except...Leo _was_ different. Maybe a few weeks ago she would've thought it a bad different, but now, it seemed even better in her eyes.

And Leo liked having a girl he could hang out with, aside from Piper. Hazel was one of his best friends, though in his vision, even prettier to look at than many girls. Nothing wrong with that, nothing wrong with that. Hazel was impeccable craftsmanship. Not that he'd ever tell her he thought of her like that. That would be weird.

"Well, we'd better get back to the deck, huh?" Hazel asked, gently.

"Yeah, I s'pose," Leo answered.

As they were sitting up, they accidentally bumped their heads together, close enough that both of their noses touched. Leo blushed at this, pulling away, looking down at his bed to gather up his toothpicks. Oh, how embarrassing! He'd probably catch fire once Hazel left.

Hazel laughed. "Ouch! Sorry about that! That was my bad," She said, rubbing her head. "Does it hurt at all?"

"Nah, it'd take a lot to damage the Leo-ster," He grinned.

"I'm glad," She said, with a nod of the head, before walking out of his room, off to find Frank.

Damn. She'd never know how much Leo cared about that girl.

* * *

 **AN. Obvs, takes place somewhere during MoA and BoO. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Before Calypso, though in my mind Calypso never happened... anyway, please leave a review if you would be so kind! ^^**

 **Coffee.**


End file.
